Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drill chuck having a chuck body that can be connected to a drilling spindle, in which body are arranged clamping jaws in guide seats extending at an angle to the chuck axis, which jaws are movable for opening and closing by means of a threaded ring that is arranged to be rotatable and axially immovable relative to the chuck body, having a locking device having a coaxial ring of locking recesses as well as at least one locking element that is engaged in the locking recesses under the force of a locking spring, having an adjusting ring that can be rotated to a limited extent between stops, the rotation of which adjusts the locking element, and having a detent device creating two detent positions in the circumferential direction.
Description of the Background Art
Drill chucks are known from EP 0 710 518 A2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,839, which is incorporated herein by reference, and which describes in particular the construction of the locking mechanism having the locking device and detent device, along with its manner of operation in the interaction of the individual components. Such drill chucks have proven superior in practice, and the applicant has also produced and sold variants in which the coaxial ring of locking recesses is formed on a thrust collar located between the threaded ring and the chuck body. Since the thrust collar has a thickness of only approximately 1 mm, the locking element is exposed to relatively high wear in these variants.